


Tattoo/CPR/Innocent/Hickey

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [6]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Love Bites, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for LJ Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Skye/Carter - Tattoo [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=989542#t989542) sky_kiss in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

"Princess."

Skye arched into the fingertips running along her sides, pausing at the strip of skin just under her bra. "Hmm?"

"What's this?"

"It's a bra, Carter. Thought you were familiar with those."

She smiled when he tutted, the sound so unlike him. His fingers drummed at a spot high on her ribcage. "No, _this_."

"It's a tattoo." She said very slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"Weren't you, like, thirteen when you came here? How did you even get this?"

"Fifteen! How old do you think I _am_?" She scowled, even as he grinned wolfishly at her, signalling his lack of seriousness.

"Old enough." He replied, hand straying up to cup her breast through the lace of her bra, before travelling back down to her side once more. "But _far_ too good for something like this."

"You think you know me so well..." She retorted, hooking her leg around his hip to hold him to her.

"Clearly I don't, so tell me – where did you get this?"

"Tasha wanted to try it out one day. I was drunk. Horrible combination, but I still kind of like it."

Carter traced his fingers over the small cluster of stars, the lines distinct and shapes well-formed – if she hadn't had said, he wouldn't have know that this was the work of an amateur. He leant forward to put his mouth over the ink and suck gently at the skin.

"Me too, princess."


	2. CPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Skye/Carter - CPR [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=988518#t988518) morganel in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

She can do this. She can do this, she has to, she can do this.

As she presses rhythmically against his chest to the beat of a song he taught her long ago, this is her mantra. She can, she can, she can.

She has to.

He lies beneath her, terrifyingly still, blood pooling on the skin of his stomach and flowing against her clasped hands as she continues to push. The Slasher that got him lies dead a few feet beyond them, thanks to a piece of quick thinking and a lucky shot on her part. Her comm devices lies abandoned to the other side of Carter, the light blinking on it to signify its active link.

"How you doing Skye?" Lieutenant Washington's voice comes, the words forced out as the vehicle she's in hits a particularly hard bump.

"He's not... he's still... unconscious." She huffs out, still pumping hard, able to continue if she believes he's just sleeping.

"Keep going, Skye. Just like I know he taught you." Wash's voice sounds strained with the consoling words, as if she doesn't quite believe it'll be enough – the lessons of an EMT from the twenty-second century to a scared and disbelieving young woman not likely to stick very well.

Skye continues to pump and looks at his face for the first time, not able to stop the scared whimper escaping. "Come on Carter. Come _on_ you son of a bitch. You deserve better than dying at the hands of a damn dinosaur." She says, finding her anger, letting it fuel her. "You leave me and I swear to god I'll never forgive you."

Two more pumps of her hand and he splutters, drawing in a gasping breath as he instinctively tries to sit up. She forces his shoulders down. "Stay still. Lieutenant Washington and Doctor Shannon are on their way."

He nods weakly, lifting a hand to cover one of her own. "I'd never leave you." He says and his sincerity brings a smile to her face.

She laughs, tears prickling her eyes as the Rhino pulls up and the two women leap out, rushing over to them. The Lieutenant pulls Skye away as Doctor Shannon begins to work.

"You okay?" The older woman asks her.

Skye nods, smiling up at the older woman. "I am now."

Wash smiles, squeezing her shoulder. "Nice job, Skye. We’ll make a medic of you yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Mark/Maddy - Innocent [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=988518#t988518) morganel and Skye/Carter - Hickey [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=989542#t989542) sky_kiss in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

"Skye?" 

She hears her name spoken quietly from beside her and looks up to see Maddy hovering next to her. "Yes Maddy?"

The younger girl shifts awkwardly. "Uh, you... you should check your neckline." She says quickly, looking back down at the stall.

Skye glances down to see that her top has fallen to one side, revealing a dark bruise at the curve of her breast. She scowls at the offending mark and tugs her top back into place. "Thank you Maddy."

"Oh it's no problem. Don't mention it. Just didn't want you to get stared at or anything." She grins. "People here can be a bit judgemental."

Skye laughs, the words particularly true for her. Ever since Carter and the rest of the defecting Sixers rejoined the colony after the Phoenix Group left they've been greeted with nothing but suspicion – as has she, a result of her dealings with Lucas. To then throw herself into a relationship with Carter was probably not her wisest idea, but she can ignore the whisperings of gossips if he continues to help her through her inner turmoil.

"You know, I made up a little powder that covers things like that right up." Maddy continues conversationally, either unaware of Skye's discomfort or unwilling to let either of them linger on it. "I could let you have some? Or tell you how to make it maybe."

Skye turns to the younger girl with a sly smile. "And why do you need that?"

"Sometimes Mark gets a little carried away and my Dad is _so_ ridiculous about everything that I needed a way to hide it and sometimes I should really _really_ think before I speak..." Maddy winces, her mouth having run away with her again.

Sky laughs properly this time, hardly believing she's having this conversation with _Maddy_ of all people. Perhaps she was wrong about the girl. "And here I thought you were all innocent Maddy! With your Mr Reynolds' and Miss Shannon's and your _courting_." She teases.

Maddy flushes, but she's smiling too. "I _am_. It's Mark that's the problem."

"Suuuure." Skye grins. "How about I come over tonight and we can talk about this some more?"

"Only if you promise to tell me about Carter?" Maddy asks. "He's so... intriguing." 

Skye chuckles, nudging the girl with her shoulder. "Hey! Eyes back in your head, Shannon."


End file.
